Kingdom Hearts Ultimania
Kingdom Hearts Ultimanias are Japanese informational books about released games in the Kingdom Hearts series. The books contain similar information to a strategy guide, although it goes much more in depth. An Ultimania also contains additional and exclusive content, such as artwork by Tetsuya Nomura, interviews with the staff behind the game, and clarifications on the story. As of yet, no Ultimania has been released outside of Japan, and no plans have been made to do so. List of Ultimanias ''Kingdom Hearts'' Ultimania *'Release Date' - December 17, 2004 *'Number of Pages' - 607 *'Type' - Paperback *'Cost' - 2,380 Yen *'Language' - Japanese *'Weight' - 2.00 KGS *'Height' - 21 x 15 x 4 cm. *'Developers' - Square Enix *'ISBN' - 4757513496 The cover artwork of the Kingdom Hearts Ultimania depicts Sora as he appears in Roxas's version of the Awakening, with Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy behind him, and encased within a heart-shaped border. On the sides stand a hooded member of Organization XIII and Xehanort's Heartless against a dark background. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Ultimania *'Release Date' - December 17, 2004 *'Number of Pages' - 351 *'Type' - Paperback *'Language' - Japanese *'Developers' - Square Enix *'ISBN' - 4757513445 The cover artwork of the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Ultimania shows the game's artwork of Sora and Riku standing back-to-back, and card versions of King Mickey, Marluxia in his hooded form, Donald, and Goofy in the background. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Ultimania Alpha *'Release Date' - December 9, 2005 *'Number of Pages' - 319 *'Type' - Paperback *'Cost' - 1,990 Yen *'Language' - Japanese *'Height' - 21 x 15 x 1.9 cm. *'Weight' - 1.25 KGS *'Developers' - Square Enix *'ISBN' - 4757515979 This Ultimania reviews the events of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, also providing some insight into Kingdom Hearts II. The cover artwork is that of the "Awakening" Puzzle from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Ultimania *'Release Date' - February 23, 2006 *'Number of Pages' - 735 *'Type' - Paperback *'Cost' - 2,790 Yen *'Language' - Japanese *'Weight' - 2.00 KGS *'Height' - 21 x 15 x 4.4 cm. *'Developers' - Square Enix *'ISBN' - 4757516215 The Kingdom Hearts II Ultimania is known to contain more in-game information than any other Ultimania, such as much more detailed maps than the official strategy guide. The cover artwork is that of the "Two Sides" Puzzle found in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+'' Ultimania *'Release Date' - May 2, 2007 *'Number of Pages' - 511 *'Type' - Paperback *'Cost' - 2,380 Yen *'Language' - Japanese *'Height' - 21 x 15 x 3.4 cm *'Weight' - 2.00 KGS *'Developers' - Square Enix *'ISBN' - 4757520131 The Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Ultimania details the compilation of Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. The cover artwork is the "Twilight" Puzzle found in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2'' Days Ultimania *'Release Date' - June 25, 2009 *'Number of Pages' - 509 *'Type' - Paperback *'Cost' - 2,380 Yen *'Language' - Japanese *'Height' - 21 x 15 x 3 cm. *'Weight' - 1.00 KGS *'Developers' - Square Enix *'ISBN' - 4757525788 The Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Ultimania sports several insightful interviews that not only cleared up the game's story, but also hinted at the upcoming game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The cover artwork shows Axel, Roxas, and Xion eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream in the top corner in Twilight Town, Roxas also shown losing his Organization robe and having it replaced with his clothing from Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Ultimania *'Release Date' - March 25, 2010 *'Language' - Japanese *'Developers' - Square Enix This Ultimania covers the recently released Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The book's cover shows the Keyblade Graveyard as the setting, with Terra, Aqua, and Ventus are centered, all wielding their corresponding Keyblades. Master Xehanort is menacingly seen above them, with Vanitas and King Mickey to his side. This is the first Ultimania to use Computer Graphics in the cover design. Category:Merchandise